Agreements
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Gibbs offers to fix a leaky pipe in Kate's apartment, but gets more than he bargained for... Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters…

**A/N:** Wouldn't we all want a man like Gibbs to come and fix our leaky pipes? ;)

**/ /**

Friday afternoon Kate sat alone in the bullpen, she looked out the window and saw the sun was begining to set. She aimed to demolish the never ending stack of paper on the corner of her desk.

"You still here?" asked a familiar voice sending ripples of pleasure through her body.

"Just finishing some paper work" she groaned looking at the stack.

"Go home, it's late" Gibbs said walking around to stand in front of her desk.

"I think I might stay here until it is done" she said burying her head in the file.

"Kate…" Gibbs barked making her look up.

"For the past few weeks you have stayed here well past office hours. Why are you afraid of going home?" he asked leaning slightly over her desk.

"I'm not afraid!" she snapped.

"Ok, why don't you want to go home?!" he demanded.

"I can't" she whispered turning her head away.

"Why not?" he answered quietly

"Because a pipe in my bathroom is leaking and I rang the plumber but he said he would come as soon as he can. That was three weeks ago" Kate confessed.

"Why don't you just ring a different agency?" Gibbs asked

"Because it's in the contract we use that plumber" Kate moaned thinking of the useless plumber that her apartment provides.

"I could fix it" Gibbs offered.

"You?" Kate chuckled

"Yeah, me" he said narrowing his eyes,

"What wrong with that?" Gibbs cried.

"You would have to come around to my apartment" Kate said raising an eyebrow to see his reaction.

"So?" he shrugged.

"Ok, but I don't have any tools" Kate mumbled putting the pen down and put her hands behind her head.

"I can pick some up from home then drive across to your flat" Gibbs suggested.

"Sounds good." Kate replied and quickly wrote down her address.

"Where are you going? I thought you wanted to get all your paperwork done?" Gibbs called out watching Kate pack up.

"I have to go home. My apartment is just a bit messy" she said and rushed off to the lift.

Gibbs shook his head. _'Finally, I get to see her outside of work!' _he rejoiced. _'I wonder what her apartment would look like? I bet there isn't any pink in her apartment. Kate isn't the girly girl type'_ Gibbs thought and noticed that she had left her PDA sitting in the middle of her desk. He looked up at the lift wondering if she knew she left it behind. Gibbs decided to what a few moments before picking it up, _'After all I am going over to her place. I'll just say I noticed she left it behind' _he thought causally. Several minutes past and there was no indication that Kate was coming back. Gibbs stood up and picked up the PDA. Holding it in the palm of his hand, all he had to do was flip open the top and he could enter a whole new to Kate. _'Just one little look wouldn't hurt'_ he thought reaching for the cover. _'No I can't! That would be invading her privacy, plus I have no idea how to use it!' _he argued with himself. 'Although, how hard can it be?' he mused. Grumbling to himself Gibbs stood up heading to the lift and his car; he drove off towards his house. Arriving twenty minutes later, Gibbs let himself in. he ran up the stairs and grabbed a couple of spare t-shirts. Walking back down he went into his basement and organised all the tools he thought he would need into a bag.

He sat in his car and pulled out the piece of paper with Kate's address on it. Suddenly he remembered back to a week ago when he had overheard a conversation between Abby and Kate.

_"Gibbs, yeah who wouldn't? He is kinda cute I his own little way" Kate said._ Gibbs could imagine her smiling.

_"What if the situation was different?" he heard Abby asked holding her breath. _

_"Possibly" Kate thought. _

_"What about now?" Abby asked again. _

_"Depends…" Kate paused. _

_"On what?" Abby shrieked _

_"Well, if he wants to. And if he does, then yeah I guess I could make it work. Though probably best to keep it a secret from the other, especially Tony. Just imagine how he would torture me" Kate groaned. _

_"Yeah, but you would have Gibbs to keep the hounds at bay"_. Gibbs looked down at the PDA lying on the passenger seat.

"No, Kate is expecting me" he told himself firmly and drove off.

**x-x-x**

Kate heard someone knocking on the door. _'Oh god, he is here already'_ she thought as she scanned the room.

"Hang on!" she yelled running around and picked up the loose clothes lying around. She dumped them into a closet and walked over to the door.

"Come in" she smiled swinging to door open. Gibbs nodded and walked into the hallway. The hallway led out into the kitchen on the left and the family room.

"So, is it your bathroom, or the spare room?" Gibbs asked seeing two different sets of door on the other side of the room.

"Mine. This way" Kate said.

"Just through here" she said entering her bedroom. Gibbs bent down and pulled open the cupboard doors.

"I don't see a leak" he said checking the pipes.

"That's because I asked the managers to turn off the water to my flat. But it's basically this pipe" Kate said crouching down beside him and pointed. Kate looked up at Gibbs as they were extremely close.

"I bet you want something to drink" she mumbled standing up.

"Coffee would be nice" he nodded. "Cream and sugar?" Kate asked at the door way.

"No thanks" he said and turned his head just in time to watch Kate walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs walked out into the dining area which was located just in front of the kitchen.

"You've changed" Kate said noticing Gibbs was wearing an old grey t-shirt with shorts that came down to his shins.

"Coffee is ready, by the way" Kate said bringing it over to the table.

"I'm not exactly going to work in my best suit" he teased.

"You have a point there." Kate said sitting down.

"So… how long do you think it will take to fix?" she asked.

"Um, can't really say how long. I'll do my best, but without knowing exactly where the problem I'm not sure" he said taking a sip of the coffee.

"Mmmm, this is very good" he commented taking another sip.

"Thanks" Kate smiled. Kate staring down at the table and Gibbs looking at her whilst sipping his coffee. For several minutes they sat in silence until Kate's PDA buzzed playing the unforgettable tune to _'Viva La Vida'_ by Coldplay.

"I wondered where they had gotten to" Kate mumbled.

"You left it on your desk, so I brought it over for you" Gibbs said getting up to fetch it out of his bag. He handed it over to Kate and their hands touched for a moment.

"I better get started on the pipes" Gibbs muttered walking back into the bathroom.

One phrase was stuck in her head. _"Kate, he does. I've seen the way he looks at you. Even when he thinks no one is watching" _Cursing and shouts coming from the bathroom brought Kate back to the present. Getting up she went to investigate what the problem was.

"Are you alright?" she asked from the door way.

"No" he muttered sitting back.

"What happened?" Kate asked walking forward.

"I dropped the spanner on my ankle" He groaned.

"Come on, I'll get you some ice which you can put on your ankle. Do you think you can stand?" Kate asked.

"Only one way to find out" he said standing up and fell from the pain. Kate rushed forward and wrapped his arm around her shoulder for support. She helped him walk to the couch, Gibbs flopped down and Kate walked over to fetch some ice. She came back and sat down next to him. Kate picked up his left leg and settled it on her knees. She held his foot straight and placed the ice pack on his ankle,

"I don't think you should continue now, anyway it times for dinner. What would you like?" Kate asked shifting the ice. She looked up at him waiting for an answer, though from the look on his face she wasn't going to get one any time soon. Gibbs shifted his leg off the couch and shuffled forward. He cupped her head with his hand and pulled her close. His lips meet hers and they stayed in contact for a good couple of minutes. Kate moved back and shoved the ice pack into Gibbs hands.

"Dinner?" she asked clearing her throat.

"I'm not really hungry" he replied softly but his stomach didn't agree with him as it roared loudly.

"I think you are" she giggled.

"Pizza would be fine" he said dragging his foot towards him and placed the ice on his ankle. Kate nodded her head and got up to order.

When she came back Kate found Gibbs grumbling to himself. He held a remote in his hand and kept pressing all different buttons hoping to turn the TV on. She hid a smile with her left hand and took the remote from his fingers; she placed it down on the coffee table and picked up the correct remote.

"Anything in particular you want to watch?" she asked as the TV beeped turning itself on. Gibbs shook his head, Kate smiled and flicked to a channel that had the news. Half an hour someone knocked on the door, grabbing her wallet Kate got up from the couch to answer the door. Gibbs could hear Kate giggling with the delivery boy and he poked his head up over the couch to see what was going on. Kate waved and closed the door, smiling she brought the pizza over along with two plates.

"Want a drink?" Kate asked

"No thanks" he mumbled picking up a slice.

"What was all that about?" he asked through a mouthful of pepperoni pizza.

"Huh?" she frowned.

"Flirting at the door" Gibbs mumbled.

"And what's it to you if I flirt with someone else?" she snapped picking up a piece. After that little quarrel, they both ate in silence.

"There are clean sheets on the bed in the spare room. I'm going to hit the sack" Kate muttered getting to her feet and closed her bedroom door behind her.

**x-x-x**

She slowly walked over to her wardrobe and pulled open the doors. She bent down and opened the draws at the bottom; she found clean pyjamas' and took them out. She flung them on her bed and closed her wardrobe; she quickly got changed and flopped down onto her bed. Kate smiled to herself as her mind wondered back to the kiss. _'Why did he have to go and do such a stupid thing like that!'_ she shouted.

Kate heard Gibbs turn off the TV and turn off the lights. Getting up she slowly opened her door trying not to make any noise, she skilfully moved around her furniture and towards the spare room. Gibbs had left the door slightly ajar, Kate could see Gibbs changing into different clothes. He turned around to pull off the covers and Kate jumped behind the wall to prevent from being seen. She quickly made her way back to her room. _'All those nights playing hide and seek in the dark with Abby really paid off'_ she thought crawling under her sheets. Closing her eyes she wished the evening's events had been different. Not the kissing part, she definitely liked that, the arguing part is what Kate wished didn't happen.

Kate rolled over onto her side and blinked her eyes open. She could just make out the silhouette of a man standing at her door. Sliding her gun from under her pillow she sat up.

"Kate!?" he called

"Gibbs?" she answered. Soon the bedroom lights blinded her and she lowered her gun. Gibbs smiled as he made his way over.

"It's…" she paused looking over at the bedside table clock

"three in the morning" she cried putting her gun down.

"I know, but I feel really bad about what happen before" he whispered sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Can we talk about this in the morning" she groaned.

"It is the morning" he retorted

"When its light" she replied.

"Kate…" Gibbs said grabbing her hand.

"Look, I'm sorry about before…" before he could continue Kate interrupted him

"I thought you keep on telling us apologises are a sign of weakness" she smirked.

"Can I finished please?" he asked

"Sure" she shrugged

"I just thought that you might be interested in someone younger rather than me" he continued quietly. Kate glared at him in confusion.

"I overheard you talking with Abby about me" he confessed. Kate smiled at him,

"Gibbs…I-I don't know what to say" she stuttered.

"Say yes. You are the most beautiful, funny, charming, intelligent woman I have ever met" he pleaded. Kate nodded at the compliments and lay back down on the bed.

"Well?" Gibbs asked not sure of her reply.

"Turn off the lights before you hop in" she yawned.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Are you all enjoying it so far? Hmmm, come and tell Uncle Trapper, and Aunt Hawkeye… haha ok, no, really tell me!!

**Chapter 3**

Kate rolled and smacked the alarm clock beeping at 7 in the morning. Gibbs began to rise,

"It's too early" Kate said dragging him down.

"We got to go to work" he said pushing her away.

"It's Saturday" she shouted

"I have to fix your bathroom" Gibbs said loudly.

"But then I won't have an excuse to keep you here!" Kate whined.

"You could ask me to fix a light for you" Gibbs smiled

"Is there anything you don't do?" Kate yelled

"Wear dresses" he stated

"What? That was a rhetorical question!" Kate frowned. Gibbs kicked back the sheets and climbed out of the bed.

"Want some breakfast before you start work on the pipes?" Kate asked picking up her clothes from the floor.

"That would be nice" Gibbs answered stretching. Kate beamed as she walked into the bathroom to get changed.

"Are you going to wear that?" Kate asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, why?" he asked looking down at the t-shirt and pants with the tool belt around his hips.

"Tell you what, take the shirt off and you are forgiven" Kate said chewing on her finger nail. Gibbs glared at her,

"And if I don't?" he asked

"You might as well leave" Kate replied quietly

"What if I keep my shirt on?"

"Then you don't fix the leak" Kate shrugged walking out into the dining area.

Kate was busy cooking scrambled eggs to notice Gibbs walk out into the family room. While Kate was waiting for the bread in the toaster, she picked up two empty glasses and went to put them down on the table.

"Gibbs?" Kate asked seeing the back of someone's head on her couch. He stood up to reveal his bare chest, she gasped and the glasses smashed to the ground.

"Don't move!" Gibbs warned rushing forward.

"Do you have a dust pan and brush?" he asked seeing the broken glass around Kate's feet.

"The first cupboard on the right in the kitchen" Kate said pointing behind her. Gibbs nodded his head and ran into the kitchen. He came back and bent down.

"I didn't actually think you would do as I said" Kate confessed.

"Well, I really do want to fix your pipes. Plus this way I get to be around you for longer" he smiled as he swept up the last of the broken pieces.

"It's safe to move" he said getting up. Kate smelt something burning and ran into the kitchen.

"Bugger" she swore as the toast was burnt.

"You didn't want any toast did you?" she asked throwing it out.

"Nope" he replied putting the dust pan away. Kate put the scrambled eggs out onto two plates and brought them over to the table. Gibbs sat down next to Kate and picked up the fork.

"This is good" he grinned swallowing the mouthful. After they both finished, Kate got up and moved into the kitchen.

"You cooked, I will clean" he smiled. Kate was about to argue when the phone rang. She rushed across and answered it.

"Kate speaking"  
"I would love it, but, um, I have a guest over" Kate said looking over her shoulder at Gibbs.  
"Maybe"  
"For that I am not telling you!" she shouted into the phone.  
"Abby!" Kate shrieked. Gibbs looked up, _'God I wish I could hear both sides of the conversation'_ he thought and put the plate down in the dishwasher. He smiled to himself as he crept up behind Kate.  
"Really? Well why don't ask me then" Kate teased  
"You bet! He has the cutest eyes ever!"  
"Let's see…" Kate paused _'One word would definitely give Gibbs away. What the hell, it's Abby'_ Kate shrugged  
"He has silver hair" Kate beamed.  
"Abby calm down. He is just here fixing the leak in my bathroom" Then there was another long pause.  
"In the spare bedroom"  
"Abby! For that I am going to hang up" another pause.  
"You think I'm kidding huh?!" she said and hung up. She turned around and bumped into Gibbs.

"I thought you were fixing the leak" she snapped.

"I'm going" he said knowing when to run away. Kate shook her head and walked over to the TV, she sat down on the couch and flicked it on.

**x-x-x**

By mid morning Gibbs came out and sank down next to Kate.

"Finished already?" she asked

"No. I don't have something I need. I will have to go out to the shops"

"It's fun to watch you slave away" Kate said admiring his chest.

"Oh really?!" he mused pulling her close.

"Gibbs!!" she shrieked trying to squirm out of his embrace. She finally gave up and lightly placed a kiss on scar just below his shoulder. He looked down at her,

"When you were on the phone Abby. You were talking about me, weren't you?" he asked. Kate sat back in the couch

"Yeah" she nodded

"What were you talking about?" he asked again.

"Just that you are over" Kate shrugged.

"You've been working at NCIS for about a year right?" he said pushing the hair behind her ears that fell around her face.

"A year and three months"

"That's a long time" Gibbs thought aloud

"Yes it is. But that's not why you asked" Kate asked her brow creasing.

"That is how long I have been in love with you" he replied softly. Kate stared at him in surprise. She knew he liked her but actually hearing it out loud was even nicer.

**/ / **

**A/N: **Gibbs the electrician, that is for you CompleteDenial. I know Gibbs is probably so out of character, but what the heck, I'm enjoying writing it!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kate looked up at Gibbs,

"Hang on, how are you going to get to the shop? Do you think you will be able to drive with your ankle?" she asked

"I hadn't of thought of that" he confessed

"Why don't I come with you?" Kate suggested.

"That would be nice" he smiled kissing her head. They both got up and changed into different clothes. Kate came back out and quickly grabbed a drink of water; she grabbed the keys from the kitchen bench.

"Take my car" Gibbs said tossing her the keys. She caught them and opened the door fir Gibbs.

"Maybe I should take you to a doctor" she said watching him walk down the hallway. Kate turned around and locked her door behind her. She quickly hurried to walk next to Gibbs.

"Why would you want to do that?" he asked grabbing her hand.

"Because you are limping!" she yelled.

"I'm fine" he argued.

"You're the boss" she shrugged and quickly walked across to his car and opened the door for him.

"Thank you" he mumbled getting into the passenger seat.

Arriving at the local hardware store Kate opened the door for Gibbs again.

"I can do that myself!" he snapped.

"Ok" Kate said closing the door in his face and walked over to the entrance of the shop. Kate picked up a basket and strolled around the aisle wondering what Gibbs needed.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Gibbs growled into her ear.

"You said you could handle it" she hissed turning around. Gibbs grunted and walked down the aisle, he stopped about mid way.

"Here we go!" he grinned and pulled all different things from the shelf.

"Found what you needed?" Kate asked walking up beside him.

"Yep" he said putting them into the basket and proceeded to the check out. They were served by a girl who looked like she was still in high school.

"Is this your grandad?" the girl asked scanning the items.

"Plumber" Kate replied

"Oooh, can I have your number?" she squelaed looking into Gibbs eyes.

"Sorry, I only have one client and that is Kate" he said handing over the correct amount of money. Kate walked past and lifted her shoulders,

"He's very picky" Kate mumbled before catching up to Gibbs.

**x-x-x**

Back at Kate's apartment Gibbs went back to work on fixing the leak. _'I never did put up that painting'_ Kate thought looking at it resting against the wall. Kate remembered Gibbs carrying a bag when he came last night. She got up and noticed it lying on the floor behind the couch; she bent down and opened it. She found a hammer and picked it up. _'Wait, why does he need a hammer if he knew he was going to be working with pipes?'_ she though, shrugging it off she walked across to the painting. Kate held the hook against the wall, she aimed the hammer at the nail. She stared in horror as it missed by a long shot and made a hole to the right. '_Oh well, I can cover it up with the painting'_ she thought aiming for the hook again but missed.

"Kate?" Gibbs asked hearing the banging noise.

"Oh no" she breathed as her heart began to beat quickly. She spun around trying to find something to cover up the holes. Seeing nothing she leaned against the wall and put her hands over them.

"What are you doing?" he asked walking into the room.

"Nothing" Kate replied acting innocent.

"What are you hiding?" Gibbs asked picking up something was wrong.

"Nothing" Kate replied again.

"Come here and give me a kiss then" Gibbs smiled

"I'd rather stay over here" she answered. Gibbs frowned and walked towards her

"What are you hiding behind your back?" he asked.

"Come any closer and I'll… I'll" she paused her minding racing for an answer.

"I'll kick you!" she shouted

"No you won't!" Gibbs said grabbing her around the waist and pulled her away from her wall.

"Making more problems for me to fix?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Kate shouted pushing him away. _'Damn, he saw throw my plan'_ she thought.

"I wanted to my new painting up, and well I missed the nail" Kate explained.

"Ya know, you could just ask me to stay" he chuckled walking over to the wall to assess the damage.

"I think I fixed the leak. You might want to call the manager of the building and ask him to turn your water on. I'll just go grab the different tools at home to fix those holes" Gibbs said walking back into the bedroom to grab his shirt. Kate nodded her head and did she was told.

Half an hour later when Gibbs returned with the correct tools, he set them down near to his bag. He turned around to find Kate in the kitchen making lunch. Kate brought the plate of sandwiches over to the table; she quickly entered the kitchen again and reappeared at the dining table carrying two plates.

"The manager turned my water back on. No leack, how much do I owe you for the plumbing?" Kate asked looking at Gibbs taking the first sandwich on top.

"Free of charge. Just helping out a friend" he nodded biting into the sandwich. Kate also picked up a sandwich and began to eat. _'Hang on, he said 'Just helping out a friend' So last night meant nothing to him?'_ she though lowering her sandwich.

"Something wrong?" Gibbs asked frowning. Pushing her chair back Kate ran to her room and slammed the door behind her.

"Kate?" Gibbs called out.

She flopped down onto her bed and folded her arms over her head. _'Just because he shares the same bed with you, doesn't necessarily mean he shares the same feelings'_ he sobbed. '_Then why did Abby say he can't stop looking at me?'_ she asked. Gibbs still sat in the chair baffled as to why Kate had rushed off.

"What did I say?" he asked himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kate wondered into the TV room and found it empty. She walked around her apartment looking for Gibbs. She entered the kitchen and noticed his keys were gone from the bench. _'Typical! Guys always leave when there is a problem' _she thought shaking her head as she began to clean up the dishes. After cleaning up she sank down into the couch, she heard the door open and she looked up. Kate jumped to her feet seeing Gibbs carrying a bunch of flowers.

"I'm not sure what I did, but I'm here to apologise" he said handing over the flowers. Kate folded her arms over her chest and stared at Gibbs.

"What?" he shrugged.

"About an hour ago you said that we are just friend and yet last night you slept with me?" she shouted. Gibbs stared down at his feet.

"Well?" Kate demanded

"Would it help if I took my shirt off?" he smiled knowing what pleases her.

"No it wouldn't!" she yelled

"What do you want me to say?" he shrugged placing the flowers down on the bench. Kate placed one hand on her hip and the other on her forehead.

"Last night you complemented me, giving the indication you wanted to start something. Now you are saying we are just friends! Make up your mind, I can't do both" Kate shrieked staring at Gibbs. Nodding his head understanding what he did wrong, he picked up the flowers and walked over to Kate. He pressed them into her hands,

"Of course I want you" he whispered

"Really?" Kate asked looking into his eyes.

"Yes, I love you" he said staring down at her. Kate knees began to wobbly underneath her and gave out. She swayed but Gibbs caught her before she could fall to the ground.

"You ok?" he asked his eyes full of concern.

"Yeah. No one has ever said they love me before" she admitted feeling his strong arms.

"I mean I've had boyfriends before, they just never said the L word" Kate smiled sheepishly.

"Get used to it, I'm going to be saying it alot!" he half smiled.

"Oh and Kate" he whispered

"Yeah?" she looked back up at him.

"I meant what I said" he said softly kissing her lips.

"I should put these flowers in a vase" Kate said taking a step back.

"Yeah" Gibbs said clearing his throat.

"So with the wall, do you want me to make up a mix or just go buy a sheet of cardboard and replace the holes?" Gibbs called out.

"Probably make a mixture" Kate said appearing by us side.

"Ok, I'll get right on it" he said walking over to his tools.

"Hang on!" Kate growled.

"What?" he asked turning around.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she teased. Gibbs walked back to Kate and stood inches from her face.

"Like?" he breathed, she smiled and tugged at his shirt.

"That was for plumbing" he said pulling it over his head and aimlessly tossing it on the floor.

"I know and know you are a carpenter, off with the pants" she replied. Gibbs looked at her blankly,

"Given this is my apartment, I'm the boss. At work, yeah, you are the boss. For now I'm the boss so off with the pant!" she ordered. Gibbs nodded and unbuckled his pants and tore them off.

"Hearts Gibbs?" Kate laughed seeing his red love heart boxers.

"They're my lucky boxers!" he shrugged

"You're going to abuse me at work on Monday aren't you?!" Kate cringed

"Oh yeah!" he growled before starting on fixing the wall.

**x-x-x**

"Why are you stopping?" Kate shouted seeing Gibbs walked across the room.

"Can't I have a drink of water?" he asked wiping the sweat from his brow. Kate smiled as she dipped her fingers into the plaster mixture. She walked across to Gibbs; Kate drew scratch marks across the left side of his chest.

"What was that for?" he roared

"Here…" she said touching his neck, ear and cheek with her fingers leaving prints behind.

"There, you look like a carpenter" Kate giggled seeing her art work.

"Why?" he frowned. "Because I felt like it" she smiled.

"Now, back to work!" she said pointing, her voice had a hint of authority. Kate turned hearing the door bell ring. She peered through the peep hole; she smiled seeing Abby rocking on the balls of her feet. Kate swung the door open

"Hey Abs" she greeted

"I'm sorry, I see you're busy." Abby said turning back around for the door.

"Nah, don't worry about it" Kate shrugged dragging her inside.

"Although, nice body!!" Abby whistled watching his muscles move as he sanded the wall.

"Thanks Abby" Gibbs mumbled turning around. Kate looked over at Abby and burst out laughing seeing the shock on her face.

"Relax, he is just fixing my wall" Kate said patting Abby's arm.

"In his boxers?!?" she shouted

"He knows the conditions" Kate smiled

"Conditions? You told me what to do" Gibbs barked turning around and shook his hand at Kate.

"Gibbs!" Kate growled

"Right, back to work" he muttered.

"Wow…" Abby breathed

"You have him under your control" Abby said.

"I know! Isn't it great?" Kate squealed

"Hang on" Abby walked up to Gibbs, without hesitating Abby put her hands on his shoulder and turned him around.

"What are these?" she frowned noticing the markings.

"Oh, them…" Kate paused.

"I am her slave! I have been branded, therefore she owns me" He beamed winking at Kate.

"Excuse me" Kate said just audible to their ears. She walked into her bedroom and danced around with joy. Minutes later Kate stopped, straightened out her clothes and casually walked back into the room.

"Ah, not that it is nice to see you, but what are you doing here Abby?" Kate asked not knowing the reason for this sudden visit.

"I need to talk to you" she whispered

"Couldn't you have just rung?" Kate suggested

"No. I needed to talk to you; this can't be done over the phone. It's an emergency, please" Abby begged.

"Ok" Kate nodded beckoning Abby to follow into the bedroom. Kate shut the door and sat down on the deg of her bed. Abby began to pace up and down chewing her nail.

"What is wrong?" Kate asked feeling something was terribly wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kate stared at Abby expecting her to start. Her phone rang and she pulled it out from her pocket.

"It's him" Abby hissed and threw her phone up in the air as if it was poison. Kate stood up and caught it, looking on caller ID, and this guy's name, Mikel Mawher, flashed on the screen.

"Hello?" Kate asked answering the phone.

_"Is Abby there?"_ a male asked.

"No she isn't" Kate answered looking across at Abby who smiled weakly.

_"What are you doing with her phone then_?" he asked

"She came over my place last night, she must have left it here" Kate lied.

_"You are lying! Last night Abby painted her nails"_ Kate looked at Abby's nails, they were painted bright red and looked new. Kate's heart began to race.

"And how do you now that?"

_"Abby and I are in love"_ he answered.

"Look, I'm sorry I can't help you. Abby isn't here. I have to go" Kate said hanging up the phone.

"Abby, who was that?" Kate asked frowning. They both looked up as Gibbs entered the room.

"Everything alright?" he asked looking from Abby to Kate.

"Yeah. What happened to your belt?" Kate asked noticing it was missing.

"It was getting heavy, Abby are you ok?" he asked stepping forward. She shook her head then began to giggle uncontrollably.

"What?" Gibbs shrugged

"I'm sorry Gibbs. I can't take you seriously when you are wearing heart boxers" Abby said still laughing, Gibbs quickly disappeared out of the room and came back wearing long pants.

"Spoiled all my fun!" Kate pouted.

"Hey" Gibbs said quietly walking over to her, he sat down next to her.

"At least I got these" he said lightly touching his chest. Kate smiled faintly and slipped her fingers in-between his.

"Well I better go" Abby said getting up.

"Hang on" Kate said tugging on her shirt.

"What about this guy, who called?" Kate questioned.

"Don't worry I can handle him" Abby smiled and let herself out. Kate sat still for a moment looking at Gibbs. He smiled sweetly at her seeing her gaze.

"Have you finished fixing the wall?" she asked

"Not yet, oh yeah that is what I was going to ask"

"What?" Kate asked moving closer to him.

"If there is any spare paint for the walls" Gibbs asked.

"Um, there should be some in the laundry. I'll go have a look" Kate said getting up. Gibbs nodded his head and followed her out. He walked over to the wall and picked up the sander, wanting to make sure it was as smooth as it could be.

A few minutes later Kate came back. She put the tin of paint down near Gibbs feet.

"Here you go" she said

"Thanks. This should probably dry first" Gibbs said moving across to the couch. He groaned as he sat down, Kate giggled and sat down beside him.

"What?" he shouted

"Nothing" she said kissing his cheek.

"Are you hungry?" Kate asked changing the subject.

"I'm right thanks" Gibbs replied.

"So what are we going to do?"

"We could watch some TV?" Kate suggested.

"Sure" Gibbs nodded. Kate picked up the remote and turned it on. She flicked through all the channels before settling for a reality TV show. Fifteen minutes later Kate looked across at Gibbs sleeping. _'It is time for a nap'_ she thought resting against Gibbs chest.

**x-x-x**

When Kate woke hours later, she was resting against a pillow. She opened her eyes and saw Gibbs painting the wall quietly.

"Hello" she said wrapping her arms around his stomach.

"Hey gorgeous" he answered. He put the paint brush down,

"Do you want me to hang up this picture for you?" he asked staring at the painting.

"Sure" Kate nodded. Gibbs picked up his hammer and a nail.

"Where would you like it?" he asked

"How about over here?" Kate suggested moving across to the other side of the room.

"If you want" Gibbs shrugged. He hammered the nail in then walked back across and picked up the nail. He carefully hung it up. He stood back and wrapped himself around Kate.

"That is quite a nice painting" he admired.

"Yeah" Kate nodded leaning against him.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Kate asked

"That would be nice" Gibbs said turning her head with his hand and kissed her.

**A/N: **I'm not going to have the case with Mikel Mawher, just the stalking part… hehe, that's my Christmas present to me, Gibbs in hearts boxer!!! :D

**- The End -**


End file.
